


Letters

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe





	Letters

Fenris was a man who didn’t question much. After Anders’s had wrecked Kirkwall most the group had been busying themselves with different things. Hawke had to leave the city due to their apostatic nature and Fenris would follow them anywhere.

Hawke, however, made sure that they went to this inquisition alone. At least Varric was there. He may have liked to spin tales, but he was a true friend of them all. 

At the moment a letter was dropped off to Fenris. A letter. There were only a select few who knew he was here and the fact that they had written to him was odd. He knew how to read, but only due to his lover teaching him. The script was elegant, but it was written in haste. 

Varric, perhaps? 

Fenris ripped open the letter and found that it was quite short.

Fenris,

I regret to tell you that Hawke has been trapped in the fade. Unfortunately, the inquisitor had some trouble with demons and the grey wardens.

Varric

Fenris stared at the letter and then viciously tore it up. 

It couldn’t be true. Hawke, a mage, being lost in the fade? THAT’S WHAT HE SHOULD BE MOST POWERFUL. How could that idiot let themselves get lost there? Why was he even there physically for? Is this all Varric had to say.

Fenris’s body started to glow a bright blue as the lyrium thrummed in his veins. 

Did Varric think that this tiny letter would explain everything to Fenris and Fenris would be okay? Then he was a fool.

\--

“Varric, how are you doing?” Inquisitor Lavellan was a simple elf. 

She wanted to make sure everyone was okay after Adamant. They’d been through a lot, especially Varric with the loss of his best friend. The Champion of Kirkwall.

“Getting through it. Honestly, I’m just dreading if I’m going to get a visit from Broody.” Varric sighed as he massaged his temple.

The dwarven rogue was so mysterious sometimes. All these names and Lavellan had a hard time telling who was who. Was Broody part of their group?

“Broody?” Lavellan curiosity caught the better of her, but before Varric could even attempt to answer the question a commotion near the entrance to the keep caught their attention. Some soldiers were yelling and whoever they were fighting with was responding with vigor.

“Speak of the demon, and they appear.” Varric sighed as he walked towards the commotion.

“Guys, he’s a friend...for now.”

The guards let the mystery man through and Lavellan saw an elf with tattoos lining his skin march right up to Varric and lift him off of his feet.

“H-hey!” Lavellan tried to interfere.

“Listen, woman, don’t interfere in our business.”

“COME ON. Fenris put me down and we can talk about Hawke easily.” With a grunt, Fenris dropped Varric to the ground, who landed on his butt.

Varric rubbed his injured behind and scowled at the new elven man.

“Inquisitor, would you please let Fenris here know what you and Hawke were doing in Adamant?” Varric sighed.

Lavellan cocked her head but explained to Fenris about the situation.

“You just left Hawke to die?” Fenris hands clenched and Lavellan swore she saw him draw blood. Yet, the most interesting thing was his tattoos started to glow.

“Fenris, you know Hawke,” Varric spoke up and Fenris stared at the ground as the words rang through his head.

“Lavellan this is Fenris. Fenris was part of our group in Kirkwall. Hawke and Fenris were in a relationship. I sent him a letter telling what happened.”

“A letter? That paper barely had anything on it! Ugh, this is why mages are foul! I’ll kill Hawke when I rescue their dumb ass.” Fenris scowled, but at least he wasn’t blaming Lavellan anymore.

Don’t misunderstand she felt terrible to make that choice between Hawke and Alistair, but the Grey Wardens were more important to the world…

“You hate anything magical. You sure you want to jump into that ocean?” Varric smiled at Fenris.

“Of course I do. This is Hawke we’re talking about.” 

“I’ll try researching here with the herald over here and see if I can find anything.”

Fenris held his red ribbon to his face and slowly closed his eyes.

“If you find anything contact me. Hawke will not die on my watch.” Fenris started to walk away from the two and Varric sighed.

“I’m sorry Varric if I-”

“I’m not blaming you. Fenris is just a little rough, but he’ll get it done if anyone can. Just don’t die, Hawke.” Varric sighed deeply and started to scribe more letters.

Lavellan turned her eyes towards the horizon. Hopefully, this was ending soon, too many lives were being sacrificed to stop the world from falling apart.


End file.
